I'll Drink To That
by Quinntanabiitch
Summary: Follow Santana as she tries to win over Quinn in the best possible way... Alcohol of course! Santana is a sophomore/junior and Quinn is a junior/senior neither are cheerleaders, but both popular (ONE SHOT)


Chapter 1: Maybe It's Not a Big Deal

Wednesday

Don't ask me why I actually decided to show up to my AP art class today. I've been asked like five times already by my ass hole excuses for classmates. To clear this up, I took art last year, so this year I got put in AP art, which is the freakin' easiest class there is, so I never show up. It makes sense. We don't even really have a teacher, the art teacher teaches chemistry in the connected room and leaves us alone in this room to do our work.

My grade in this class was perfect despite my not-so-perfect attendance. I pretty much did my three-week projects in a day and then just left early on the other days. And today of all days it was weird that I had shown up because it was the last week of school, so we had no more work in this class. I don't know, I just felt the need to not ditch class for once.

I was beginning to regret it, though. I was just sitting at my table alone because my group members decided not to show up. Sam, Mike, and I usually leave together, but today I had decided to stay – I still don't know why. I hated everyone else in my class, just because I was a sophomore and they were juniors they thought they were so much better than me. Well they weren't. Most of them were losers and even though I was an underclassman, I was still more widely respected than them.

So again, don't ask me why I decided to show up to this class. I was considering just leaving, when in stumbled a very bubbly (out of character) Quinn Fabray. She hopped onto the table in the middle of the room and laid down.

"I'm drunk!" she announced. She was a favorite in this class, being the only popular one (other than me) in here. The difference was that she was a junior, so everyone was fine with her! I can't lie though, I thought she was ok, nice enough, but kind of cold sometimes.

Another junior, Craig, rolled his eyes and picked up his overweight body from the tiny chair miraculously supporting him. He looked at Quinn and shook his head. He was doing it in a big brotherly way, because I knew they were friends, so he wasn't judging her or anything.

"Quinn is making bad life choices," he mumbled before moving to a computer on the opposite side of the room.

Quinn sat up and glared at the back of his head, "Shut up _Craig._"

"Aren't you the one that told Mike not to show up drunk to school?" I deadpanned. Quinn had told this to my friend after his third consecutive day of bringing alcohol to school and sipping throughout the day. I was all about parties, but I wouldn't do it in school…

The blonde girl smiled widely and spun around to face me, "Oh, I did say that huh?" She bit her lip and laid back down. "It's the last week of school and I have no work soooo I can do what I want." She managed to slur out, very slowly.

In return I smiled back at her and went back to looking at my phone, sending a quick text to Mike.

**You should come. This class just got entertaining.**

I opened my Spotify app and began listening, trying to drone out Quinn loudly talking about every detail of her very active life. I was about half a song in when Mike walked in with Sam.

"Santana!" Mike said and sat down next to me. He suddenly heard Quinn's rambling in the background and turned to look at her. "I see what you mean," he laughed.

Sam walked up right behind him, "hey guys, Brittany wants me to meet her on the field to I have to go."

_Whipped._ I thought. This guy had been dating my best friend for about seven months and they were like, the prefect couple. Although she had him doing everything she wanted, she never took _too much_ advantage of him.

We waved bye to him and he left the room, leaving us to entertain ourselves with Quinn. The whole class had gathered and was having a conversation, mostly just being amused by all of the drunk girl's comments. It was the fist time our class had come together and actually talked, so Mike and I scooted our chairs in.

"…And it wasn't bad when I was drunk!" Quinn yelled way too loud. We had come in at mid-conversation, so I was trying to figure out what they were talking about, but Quinn quickly cleared it up.

"But I did it when I was sober and it was DISGUSTING! Never suck dick Santana," she turned to me, knowing I was probably the most inexperienced there because I'm 'the little freshman'. Ok well it was true, I do hook up with a lot of guys, but all I do is give them the best make out session of their lives before I pull away. I had my reasons though – erm… a reason.

"Trust me," the blonde continued. "Just be a lesbian. Eating out girls is so much better," everyone laughed at her, apparently well aware of the fact that she was into both guys and girls.

She had just named my reason for not going farther with guys… because I'm gay. The only people that knew were my parents and my best guy friend (Puck). I didn't want anyone to know, so her just casually being fluid with her flexible sexuality was kind of intimidating to me.

Quinn and Craig were currently arguing about which is worse when suddenly the drunk blonde had a smart moment, "well how would _you_ know? Have you done both?" she asked, snickering at herself.

Craig laughed, "you've got me there!"

Happy with her win, Quinn turned to me. "No seriously, Santana, don't give blow jobs."

I laughed and tried to act casual, "ok, if you say so blondie."

"Quinn are you bi?" Mike piped up, and thank god he did, I wanted to know but I wasn't about to ask.

She seemed to have to think about it, but then turned her head and laughed, "I think so! Mostly when I'm drunk though."

Again, everyone laughed at the ever charming Quinn Fabray. I was uncomfortable, yes, but also intrigued. Class went on for the next thirty minutes with Quinn just ranting about nothing and everything, then something changed. She got up from the table and looked around.

"I'm lonely," she declared to everyone.

"We're all still here, Quinn," said Jamie, another bottom-of-the-social-ladder junior that I don't know why Quinn bothered talking to.

"Can I give you a full body hug?" she asked as she walked up to him.

He laughed uncomfortably, "what's that?"

"It's where she sits on your lap and wraps her legs around you," Craig answered for her. She nodded and looked hopefully at Jamie.

Again, he laughed uncomfortably, "uhm… nah, I should finish this art presentation," he turned back to the computer.

So he was either a very good boyfriend if he was dating someone, gay, or just plain stupid to turn down fucking Quinn Fabray. I was thinking about this when suddenly she appeared in front of me, "I'll sit with you then."

Without much more warning she lowered herself onto me and wrapped her legs around the back of the chair. Then, to put me in even more plea- misery, she buried her face in my neck.

I didn't know what to do, because honestly I was enjoying this too much. I had never really thought of Quinn in that way, but I seemed to just realize how attractive she is. And I could feel my realization beginning to show in my cheeks.

"Holy crap, San, you're so red!" Mike laughed.

Panicking, I said, "well, yeah. I'm super uncomfortable with this!" _Oh the lies I tell._

Quinn laughed and began to get off me, but not before running her lips quickly up my neck, momentarily freezing me in place. She stood up and walked back to the table. I sat there not really listening to anything else, just shocked.

I'd never kissed a girl – I didn't want anyone to know, so how was I supposed to? And the feeling of having Quinn on top of me was intoxicating. And I knew that she hooked up with girls when she was drunk and no one cared. So I guess no one cares what you do when you're drunk…

Then it hit me. How I could get my first kiss with a girl – no _Quinn Fabray_ – and have no one care.

"Hey guys," I began, "I have an idea. Since we don't really have a teacher in this class, let's have a class party here on Friday."

Everyone shouted their agreements, and a couple people said they'd bring bottles. Maybe this class didn't suck all that bad after all. I know I didn't think I'd drink at school, but if I could get me and Quinn drunk in the same place at the same time… I can't wait until Friday.

Friday

It was lunch-time and being the very last day of school, I was ready to have fun. We had lunch and then our last class today, because it was early dismissal. Thinking of our seventh-period party, I decided to get the party going early.

"Puck, what are you doing for lunch?" I asked walking up to him and our other friend Alex.

"We're going to my house and taking shots, you coming?" he asked.

"Perfect!" I replied.

We made our way to his house and luckily, his parents weren't home. In his room he had a giant bottle of vodka. "This stuff will get you fucked up," he smiled and poured three shots.

I ended up taking two shots of his vodka, and two of my own, which was raspberry favored. I put my bottle back into my backpack, saving it for class. My tolerance wasn't that high because I tried not to drink too much during the school year, so the four shots did get me significantly fucked up.

When I'm drunk I get really smiley and happy, unless I'm stressed, and then the waterworks come. Luckily I wasn't stressed, so walking back into school I smiled brightly at everyone. Puck had to grab my hand a couple times to lead me to my class. Thank God for him, because I probably would have gotten lost talking to people.

"Bye Puck! I'll… see you after school!" I yelled to him as he walked away after dropping me off in the back room. When I'm drunk I also have a habit of stopping mid sentence to think, and then continuing seconds later.

I turned around and took in everyone in the room. It turns out I was the last one to show up. They were all looking at me, and I smiled back at them. "What's up?" I asked before stumbling into the room,.

Craig looked at me, "you're drunk," he stated.

"Why thank you Craig, and you're not," I grinned. "Look guys, I brought you RASBERRY… vodkaaa." I took the bottle out of my backpack and unscrewed the cap, taking a swig for myself.

Quinn approached me, she grabbed my shoulder to steady me before taking the bottle and taking a long sip before passing it on. She was looking at me, and she had the cutest tiny smile on her face.

"What?" I mumbled. I'm sure I would be blushing at our closeness and her adorable face, but the alcohol made me immune to embarrassment.

"Nothing…" her smile grew before she continued. "You're just adorable."

I laughed and threw my head back, thinking that was really funny for no specific reason. When I threw back my head, I hit it against the wall. "Ow!" I whined, and almost started crying. I could feel the tears coming, though it didn't actually hurt that much.

"Baby!" Quinn grabbed me and carefully set me into a seat. "Oh my god you're so cute."

I tried to smirk at her, but it came out as more of a puppy dog smile. She sat on a seat next to me, and everyone was passing the bottle around.

After everyone was drunk (not as much as me and Quinn, we had the most), we gathered our chairs in a circle and one of the girls in the class suggested me play never have I ever (10 fingers). Everyone cheered in agreement.

Mike walked in just as we were about to play, and noticing he didn't have a seat I quickly stood up. "Mike! Hereee. Take my seat."

"Thanks…" he walked over, "where are you going to sit?"

I smirked (successfully this time!), and sat down on Quinn, facing her the same way she'd given me that full body hug.

Quinn giggle and wrapped her arms around me, "guys! Do you see this! She usually's uncomfortable when I do it, but she's doing it to mee!" She laughed and tightened her grip around my waist.

I buried my head into her neck, not only because she smelled really good, but I was also really tired, and that was the easiest place for me to rest my head.

"Ok, who's first?" asked a guy sitting a couple seats away.

"I'll go!" yelled Quinn. "Never have I ever… done drugs." A couple strange kids clapped and put a finger down. We didn't have any shots because we'd gone through all the alcohol already, so we were just clapping then putting a finger down every time we had done the thing.

The game continued normally, nothing interesting happening (other than me being on fucking Quinn's lap), until it was this random girl's turn to go.

"Never have I ever felt up a girl," she smirked, looking at Quinn, knowing she'd got her.

Quinn clapped and so did most of the guys. I looked at her and frowned that I was one of the only people that hadn't. My not-awkward drunk self took over then, and I reached out and grabbed her boobs and then clapped. "Now I have!" I yelled excitedly.

Everyone who had seen what had happened cracked up, including Quinn. The beautiful blonde hugged me closer, and we started talking forgetting the game going on around us.

"Why did we hate each other in middle school?" she asked me, bringing back our past animosity from over three years ago.

"I don't know, but I like you now," I smiled at her excitedly. She grinned back at me.

"I like you too, we should like, be friends," she slurred out.

I hadn't noticed it yet, but my hands had worked their way under the back of her flowing crop top and I was tracing her bare spine with my fingers. "Yeah, let's be," I agreed.

She loosened her grip on me to look at my face, but the sudden change caused me to loose my balance and I fell right off her onto the floor.

I laughed, and looked up to see her giggling at me. "Good idea, San!" she said and rolled off her chair onto me, fully straddling my hips. "See now we can't fall." She whispered into my ear, pressing her body flush against mine.

If I had thought the vodka would keep me from blushing I was wrong, I was probably blushing very hard right now. She had her hands resting on either side of my face and my hands were on her waist.

We were just staring at each other in our drunken haze, when the girl that had originally asked to play ten fingers called to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, I know you have a habit of hooking up with girls when you're drunk, but…"

"We're not about to hook up!" she called back to the girl.

My face almost fell, but right after she said this, I felt her lips softly graze my neck and I was lost in my own feelings again.

The feeling of her on top of me was intoxicating, and it was heightened by the fact that she kept sitting up to fix her hair, and then flopping back down on top of me. I never wanted this moment to end.

Of course it had to. Mike called, "schools out!" And everyone rushed out of the classroom.

Quinn and I got up and grabbed our stuff. Walking out into the hall, I could only think that I wouldn't see her all summer. The thought was making me really sad, it's so unfair that as soon as we start to get close it's summer and we won't see each other anymore!

She turned to look at me, stopping me in the middle of the hall. "Why do you look so sad?" she pouted at me.

"I wont see you ever again!" I whined to her. She looked adorable when her face suddenly became downcast and then brightened when an idea came to her.

She pulled out a pen and began sloppily writing on my hand. "Look, there's my number, don't wash it off!" she laughed.

"Ok I'll text you," I smiled, feeling happy again.

"I'll miss you until we hangout," she said and leaned in to hug me, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms immediately went to her waist and we stood there for who knows how long just hugging.

People were pouring into the halls now, and my friend Ally walked up to me. She laughed when she saw me hugging Quinn, "Santana, are you lesbian now?"

Ally pulled me off Quinn and I glared at her, "No."

"Bye Santana," the blonde gave me a sad smile and walked over to her junior friends.

I turned to my group of friends and saw Mike excitedly talking to them. Everyone was looking at him with an incredulous expression, and then Tina turned to me, "DID YOU HOOK UP WITH QUINN?"

"What, noooo. But she's hot!" I said, letting my drunkness speak for me.

"Oh my god, you're drunk! No wonder…" Ally laughed and grabbed me to stop me from stumbling in front of the teachers. She grabbed my hand and saw the scribbled phone number on my palm, "What's this?"

"OHHH!" I grabbed my phone and quickly entered a new contact in:

**Quiinnnnnnnn**

I decided to text her to give her my number, but instead of saying "hey this is Santana" I sent her this:

**Whyu dod you say wee werrnt giona hook up? Am I 2ugli for u?**

Hey, give me a break, I was drunk. By the time I had sent the text, we were all piling into Tina's car, heading to her house to get ready for a house party happening in a couple hours.

Minutes later, I had forgotten I had even texted Quinn, because when I'm drunk I basically have ADD. But then my phone buzzed and I saw her name on the screen. I opened the message excitedly.

**We cudnt in fronyt of all those peple!**

Wait, did that mean she wanted to? Or is that just an excuse?

What does it mean?!

* * *

**A/N: So don't hesitate to leave a review, good or bad... advice? Haha. **

**Also PM me, or kik me at callmelexii7 don't be shy, I love talking to people. **

**question... Should I continue, or just leave it as a One Shot?**


End file.
